Sweetheart or Sweathard
by TheGirlWithABlueFlame
Summary: Aislinn Harte moved from dull England to an even duller Forks, but is it as dull as she makes out? her Uncle Charlie has taken her under his wing after her mother died, meeting the Black's was an adventurous journey for her but what happens when a certain wolf comes seductively into her life? Rated M, Lemons and Swearing. Enjoy ! i take on all comments and critisism !
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

My name is Aislinn Harte and this is how I wished I had died...

"Ash?! ASH! Can you hear? Oh shit ! please stay with me, eh?! HEY, no don't close your eyes on me now?!" the muffled voice shouted to me, as I kept sinking further and further into my beautiful dark blue ocean. Then it all went black.

**Chapter 1**

The constant trilling of my alarm clock pulled me out of my foggy state when I wake up in the morning. I grabbed my phone to turn it off and rolled over to try sleeping some more, that wasn't until I rolled on top of someone. I screamed for my life and fell out of the bed, staring at the body on a bed that now appeared to not be mine, surprised me. The figure came around and seemed just as startled as I was to see him, yes I will repeat myself it was a HIM. I was sharing a bed with a MALE specimen. What surprised me some more was then that he smiled and winked at me. Feeling myself go beet root red I stared at the floor and then looked down at what I was wearing.

I was wearing a football jersey that may as well have been a dress on me, I'm tiny you see. 5ft4, small feet and hands, even my arms are short and stubby. Frowning at what I was wearing I looked up to see the 'Him' watching me and my reactions. Then it dawned on me, I was wearing too little be sleeping in, and I wasn't in my bed either, and there was some random male in the room I had somehow ended up in... what the hell have I done?!

"So...my name is Paul, and who might you be?" as he spoke he sounded a lot older than he looked. I stared at him with an incredulous look, if he didn't know my name then how did I get here ! I started to hyperventilate, this is not how I had planned my first 3 months of living in Forks. Noticing my mental breakdown he climbed out of the bed and sat me on the floor with my head between my knees.

"I'll just wait till you've stopped panicking" he mumbled something unintelligent after. He got up and put some shorts, as I have now noticed he was actually NAKED. I scrambled for my feet and looked for my clothes, they were nowhere to be seen.

"My name is Aislinn Harte, now how the fuck did I get here?!" I half shouted at him, surprised at my own profanities. He spun around startled, but it was how fast he had spun around that had frightened me, it was his facial expression.

"Wait...WHAT!? You're Aislinn Harte ?! well that's it, I'm fucked now !" he grumbled and then started getting dressed properly. I was shocked by his outburst, it almost hurt me the way he had said it. I'm not sure why I was upset by it though...pissed by my own tears in my eye I wiped them away and sat down on the bed with my back to him so he could get dressed.

I felt something being chucked at the back of my head and I turned around to scowl at him and he just laughed. "What ?! so one minute you can be uber pissed by the sound of my name and yet you can mock me and throw thing at me now?!" he looked at me and shook his head. "Well sorry princess if I was giving you your clothes back" as he put his last shoe on he headed to the door.

"Well I'm leaving now, if you aren't dressed and downstairs in the next half an hour then you are A. Not getting a lift home and B. Not helping to figure out how this happen" after he said that he left and shut the door behind him, it upset me again that he had left and once again I became frustrated by this. So I got dressed gathered all my things and tidied the room all within 15 minutes. I didn't bother looking at what I was wearing because I didn't want to be shocked anymore, I left the room and went downstairs. It appeared to be a hotel that I had fallen asleep in

He was stood at the front desk talking to a woman who seemed mesmerised by him, this bugged me too. Getting more frustrated with myself I walked over to him, he turned before I could even say hi.

"so I've paid and checked us out, it appears we were only here for one night so this should be fairly easy to figure out."

I shook my head. What a way to start a morning Aislinn.

**Wanna find out how she got there and how she ended up in a bed with naked Paul Lahote? A very humorous and lemony story is coming your way.**

**The next chapter should be pretty much up after this one, so please enjoy and if **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry this chapter has taken a while to be put on here, my nanny became ill in the holidays and passed away on the 11****th**** of January in her sleep. I recently attended her funeral on the 7****th**** of February, although it pains me to know that she has passed away I am now happy for her because she is no longer suffering from blindness and deafness but I am truly happy for her that she is up there with granddad :') I love you nanny ! today is her birthday and I rejoice with her by listening to her favourite songs :') I miss you!**

Chapter 2

PPOV

Well shit all I can remember from last night was the beginning and never the end. That's typical of me, however though I seemed to have pulled chief swan's niece...great, I'm gonna love trying to explain this to Sam and Billy. This must seem really shallow of me but I don't even know what she looks like, I have a really cool way of making someone think I'm looking at them when really I'm not. so who know's about what she looks like. Ahah.

It probably would be a good start as to how we got here in the first place...so what do I remember...

So I was invited to Jake's 17th birthday do and there was drinking and dancing and some real hot chicks...umm... oh yeah ! my friend offered me a smoke and turns out it wasn't exactly a proper smoke, heheh trust Jason to get me high. Then I hear someone from behind me in the trees, they're female...

*_someone huffs a sigh behind me, I turn around to try and see who it is but my visions starts to get a little funny. What on earth has Jason given me this time._

"_hi...umm...are you okay...uh...you look like you're about to fall over..." the voice was melodic and had a sweet but mature tone to it. Whoever this person was, I wanted to get to know them. The mystery girl spoke again. "I'm from Jake's party, I'm Chief Swan's niece..." her voice faded away the more the stuff kicked in and I started to giggle.*_

I can't believe that that is all I remember ! I'm gonna kill Jason. I listened behind me to make sure Aislinn was still there. Yeah she was and it sounded like she was gonna fall over with the way her footsteps sounded like. So I decided to cal back.

"you okay back there?"

"**Yeah I'm fine, hey where are we going now?**"

"we're going back to my friend Jason's to see if he is there and then after I have kicked his ass I'm gonna ask him what he gave me"

"**Gave you? What do...oh...now I remember**"

I whistled a taxi over and climbed in the front, she sat in the back and pulled out her purse, I pushed the money back to her.

"it's okay, I got this. Hey, can you get us back to La Push just outside of forks?" I asked the female driver, I know who she is and she owes me a massive favour.

She smiled at me and nodded her head.

(1 hour later)

Ash had fallen asleep so I picked her up and carried her to Jason's apartment, I nodded goodbye at the taxi driver and didn't have to pay a thing...SCORE!

"JASON! YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" I heard a bunch of locks being undone and the door opened up, there stood a tanned male of 5ft8 with blonde bed hair, still in his boxers he looked at me and then at Ash who was still asleep in my arms.

"Who's she?" he whispered at me, I walked into his place and set her down gently on the sofa, turned around and punched him in the stomach. He groaned in pain and sit in the armchair across from me as I sat on the sofa next to a peaceful Ash.

"That is Aislinn Harte... would you like to tell me what happened last night and what the hell did you give me?!" I grumbled at him in a quiet voice. He looked puzzled by the name and then realisation came across it. He tried not to laugh then.

" Dude ! you pulled the Chief's niece?! Nicely done, I'm not sure what I gave you to be honest, I've got a new dealer and when I asked what it was, he was so far gone that I didn't even have to pay him for it" he said feeling smug about not having to pay.

"So you don't remember last night then?"

"Oh no I remember alright, it's just you and that girl disappeared half way through the night after making out for like 10 minutes" I saw him looking her up and down, I could tell she must have been very good looking as he was giving her the approval look. You see, with Jason he is very shallow and picky about a girls looks.

"Can I borrow your car, Jay?" I asked knowing that I would now have to go and see Jacob about what happened. He looked puzzled but shrugged his shoulders and chucked his car keys at me.

"Sure but I want it back in one piece or better"

I picked her up again and headed out the door, hopefully I'll get some real answers of Jacob and if not? Well then I'll just have to finally look at her properly and ask her what she remembers.

I've never been able to look at a girl properly, when I pulled, not since... nah what happened, happened. No point thinking upon the past.

**Yeah sorry about this chapter, I know it wasn't exactly exciting but a lot has happened and it's taken me a while to get back into it. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

APOV

As my eyes flutter open, I hear a radio playing. I look around to find that I'm in a different car and Paul is driving. I look outside and see greenery everywhere. So we're either in forks or we're in La Push. I look at Paul and finally look at the features on his face and what he is wearing. I was shocked yet felt proud of myself to be in the presence of such a beautiful person and somehow not make a fool of myself.

"Did you sleep okay?" he asked, his voiced sounded sincere and friendly but he kept his eyes on the road. I smiled "yeah I did thank you, have we found anything out yet? Oh wait, are we still going to your friend Jason's" I asked, surely we were close to his by now.

"We've already been, you were asleep the whole way through, and he recognises you. But he wasn't too sure what he gave me because he doesn't know himself. Although I hate to admit it that was some good shit" he laughed to himself and began to park on someone's driveway. In fact it was Jacob Black's driveway, why were we here? Before I could ask he answered my mental question.

"However though, Jason doesn't really know what happened, apart from the fact we made out for 10 minutes and then disappeared for the rest of the night" he looked concerned with the disappearing act yet smiled at the making out bit. He said all this and got out the car without even looking at me. I was confused by this but still followed him.

Before we even reached the front door, Jacob came running out to us and hugged Paul.

"Hey bro, where did you disappear to last night? I mean you was drunk and high and making out with really ho..." he stopped midway sentence and looked at me, his eyes widened and the he point at me "She was...but that's...oh shit man, you're fucked" Jacob was crying with laughter and pointing at me and Paul.

I've not known Jacob for very long but I do know that he has a serious thing for my cousin and that she doesn't know, I'm gonna call this leverage for now.

"Jake, if you don't stop laughing and tell us what happened last night then I will tell Bella that you fancy the pants off of her" Jake went pale as I said this and Paul raised his eyebrows at Jake, well this must have been news for him.

"Shut up Ash, you wasn't even supposed to have known but you guessed anyway !" he grumbled and stuck his middle finger up at me. I laughed and Jake began to explain.

"Fine, well not a lot happened last night, you both got ridiculously drunk, you both then disappeared one after the other and came back drunk and high. You wouldn't leave each other alone for about an hour after that. I mean you hugged and danced and kissed and made out and well you acted like a couple, then you disappeared into a taxi." He shrugged his shoulders as if nothing major happened.

I tried to remember what happened that night as hard as I could and the more Jacob said...the more I remembered.

"OH CRAP!" I screamed, Paul and Jacob jumped at my outburst and I began to cry. I fell to the floor and hugged myself, I knew what happened now and I certainly didn't like it. I tried to come to terms with it but couldn't apprehend it.

The reason I was living with my uncle Charlie now is because both of my parents have passed away recently in fact three months ago they did. I lived with my Granddad to start off with and saw loads of counsellors and psychiatrists; no one would believe what I saw. Not even the police, they said I was traumatized and believed anything that I thought made sense.

I know what I saw and I'll never forget. I saw the killers of my parents.

I was coming home from a friend's house one night, her parents were out of town and she asked if I would stay with her because she hates being alone. So I said I would and the next day I came home at night. I received a text from my parents saying that they were visiting Grandma's grave and would be back soon, as I was rounding the corner and could see my house I saw 4 figures.

2 were my parents bodies. And the other 2 were bent over them by their necks. I screamed so loud that the officers house I stood outside came rushing out to me, I looked at the killer's faces before he dragged me into his house. I'll never forget those bloodshot eyes or the bronze, tousled hair of the male and the blonde, long hair of the female. They were gone as soon as I blinked.

When the police arrived they had checked the house and nothing was stolen, just snapped and bitten necks of my parents. They called it an animal attack.

After that I didn't care anymore, I was into some serious drugs and drinking problems came quickly too. The group I hung around with were shifty but they never did any harm to me, I'm still a virgin... or at least I think I still am, who knows after last night.

I lived with my granddad and I sent him mad, he lost it and ended up having to go to a residential home. After that I promised I would change, I promised that to myself and to Charlie.

And last night, I saw THEM again. Except their eyes were golden and they tried to talk to me, I didn't know what to do, so I ran and then bumped into Paul and the other guy who I now assumed was Jason.

**So I guessed you assumed that this was an important chapter, well it is but only she knows. Will this tale come out soon for all to here or is she going to carry on with her struggle on her own. And will Paul ever imprint...**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**


End file.
